Protecting Cat
by Pensmith
Summary: Cat gets hurt by Jade. Robbie turns out to be her knight in shining armor. One-shot.


******Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

**Protecting Cat**

Cat tried to hold back the tears, but could no more do it than a pig could fly. She ran straight into the arms of the nearest person, who just happened to be Robbie. Tears streaking down her face, Robbie just held her close, allowing the tears to soak his shirt.

"Cat, what happened?" Robbie asks, pulling her face up to see his.

"Jade hit me." And sure enough as Robbie looked at Cat's face he saw a large red mark on her right cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I made her drop her coffee."

"Excuse me, I won't be a moment."

Robbie walks through the halls of Hollywood Arts looking for Jade. He soon spots her sitting outside one of the classrooms, presumably waiting for her next class.

"What do you want nerd boy?"

"You hit Cat!" Robbie says through clenched teeth.

"She made me drop my coffee." She said this as if it gave her every right to hit the innocent Cat.

"You hit one of your best friends over a little spilt coffee. Damn it Jade I knew you were mean but this is just a whole new league of darkness. You know that she would never purposely hurt you in any way. But because you're so heartless you think she was trying to hurt you."

"What the hell, dork? Back off what do you care anyway?"

"She's my friend and I care about her. Obviously a whole lot more than you do. But I guess to you the term friendship just means another person for you to abuse. Well I got to tell you I'm sick of how you treat me and everyone around you. So until I tell you otherwise we are not talking."

"Like I care puppet boy!"

Robbie just walks away from her, ignoring her rage filled insults. He walks immediately back to Cat who has not moved a muscle. He pulls her straight back into a hug and only lets go when she stops crying.

"I could hear you from here you know."

"I guess I was louder than I thought."

"You've never stood up to Jade before. You told me she scared you. So why did you just do that?"

"Simple. She hurt someone I cared a great deal about. That gave me all the courage I needed, not even the devil himself would have scared me."

"Thank you Robbie."

He gives her a quick smile that is then replaced by a look of concern. He leans in a bit closer, their faces only mere centimetres from each other.

"I don't like the look of that bruise. I think I should take you home, get some ice on it. Plus I can tell you're shaken up."

"I don't want to go to my house. Can't we go somewhere else instead?"

"Is my house ok?"

"Yay, I've never been to your house before."

With that they both leave, heading for Robbie's car.

The drive is empty meaning neither of his parents is home. Robbie gets out of the car and slides across the bonnet in time to open the door for Cat. She lets out a small giggle as she climbs out of the car.

They both head to the front door. Robbie opens the door and lets Cat in before he closes it. They walk through to the living room, which is full of pictures of Robbie and his family. Cat rushes from picture to picture examining each one closely.

"You wait here I'll go get some ice."

Robbie leaves the room and Cat barely notices as she glides around the room. As Robbie re-enters he catches Cat by the wrist and pulls her in close. He immediately presses the ice pack to her right cheek and Cat lets out a little squeal.

"Oh it sooo cold" she says trying to back away.

Robbie places a hand on her face and holds it still while he puts the ice pack back in place.

"You have to keep it on. Trust me it will stop your face swelling up too badly."

"Only if I can see your room." She pouts at Robbie who quickly puts her hand on top of the ice pack and indicates for her to follow him. They walk upstairs, which is again laden with pictures of Robbie. Cat slows her pace to study them. It takes a full five minutes to get up the stairs.

As they get into Robbie's room Cat lets out a gasp.

"It's so big" Cat says, spinning around removing the ice pack from her face.

Robbie immediately rushes over and catches her into an embrace, guiding her hand back to her face.

"You have to keep it on, that was the deal."

"But it's too cold. Does it have to stay on?" She asks giving Robbie her puppy dog eyes.

He takes the ice pack off and looks at her cheek.

"I suppose not, the swelling has gone down. Plus it's already been on a while." Robbie says giving her a smile.

Robbie takes the ice pack and puts in on his desk then goes to sit down on the bed.

"Cat, why didn't you want to go home?"

"I thought that if my mum saw my face she'd get mad and shout at me, and I don't like shouting."

"I'm sure she wouldn't shout at you for getting hit."

"She would, she does it to my brother all the time. Please Robbie can you tell I got hit?" She pleads with tears in her eyes.

"No, I just see you normal beautiful face. Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Robbie leans in and gives Cat's right cheek a light peck. Cat's eyes quickly dart to Robbie's face. The look on Robbie's face is bashful, but when he looks at Cat's expression there is a longing for more.

He leans in slowly and is met with a pair of lips halfway. The contact is light at first but is pulled into a more passionate kiss. They stay like that for a while just letting their lips embrace, sending shocks through their entire bodies. After a while they break apart.

"So what does this mean?" Robbie asks.

"It means we get to find out if we will work."

"Fine by me," he says pulling her into another embrace.


End file.
